The Iron-Dragon
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Danny has always been the quiet, sweet and gentle one, but what happens when a blast from his past threatens to destroy the bond between the team. What happens when secrets show that maybe the group doesn't know Danny as well as they think? To make it worse tony-stark is thrown in too. Will he be able to fix his past or be stuck in a hole of his past regrets? Rated M for a reason.
1. No

Okay, since my first try at this isn't going anywhere I decided to switch it up a bit. This is the new begging to my story "Iron-spider" so please sit back and enjoy!

(Angel's p.o.v)

"Mom!" I cried out for the 19th time this morning, ever sence she told me I just couldn't find a way to shut up.

"Angel" she sighs "Enough please, you've been doing this for over an hour!"

"Because your going to Tokyo as leaving me with TONY for a year!" I throw my hands up and fall onto our couch in annoyance.

"That's **uncle** Tony to you young lady" she says with a glare, I sent one back "And it's only for a few months, just long enough for me to get everything settled for you."

"Mom!" I groan painfully

"Especially for free!" she says, her eyes never leaving mine.

"It's not really free if I have to live with Tony" I mumble.

"What was that?" she says, I glance at her.

"Nothing mother" I sigh "Cant-"

"No"

"Plea-"

"No"

"But-"

"NO"

"Mom!" I growl but yet again she cut me off.

"You are not coming with me until I have things settled down and that is final!"

Her manicured hair shoots into the air and I knew my argument was useless, I growl lowly and roll my eyes. They soon find the window before my mother lefts out a tired sigh, I half see as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. I could tell by the harsh clicking of her stilettos that i wasn't the only one angry.

"Then why can't I drive there?" I ask quickly

she groans

"We have been over this **a thousand times** Angel, you are not driving to New-York!"

She had spun around in the kitchen doorway and I shot to my feet in a burst of anger. She would do this EVERY SINGLE TIME! Treat me like a child, someone that has to be babied and looked after its so fucking annoying!

"Why?" I yell "Why not" I was trying not to fight but this was happening to fast and everything seemed to just be pouring out like a broken dam.

"Because it's a waste of time"

"It is not, I would bring bubbles. It gives us time to say good-bye"

"Angel, you are not bringing, Lucille" she corrects me "On a week-long trip to New-York, you can say your good byes here and you will get on your assigned flight when I leave."

"WHY, it's bad enough you're making me move to CHINA! Let alone leave all of friends behind!" I tried to stop it but it was too late "WHY CANT YOU GIVE ME ONE WEEK TO SPEND WITH THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE LEFT ON THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PLANET!"

This hadn't been our first fight since she told me a month ago.

"AND HOW WILL LUCILLE GET HOME" she yelled back

"SHE CAN FLY BACK MOM, THEY KIND OF HAVE A LITTLE THING CALLED AIR-PORTS THERE!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE LUCILLE FLY HOME JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT"

"HER FATHER IS A PILOT MOM, SHE PRACTICALLY GETS TO RIDE FREE AND I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A **SPOILED BRAT!**"

"I WAS GIVEN A GREAT OPPORTUNITY FOR US AND IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN IT!"

**"I'M NOT GOING!"**

she threw up her hands

**"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT!"**

**"BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING ME MOVE TO FUCKING CHINA!"**

I picked up a glass vase and threw it at the wall, it shattered everywhere. The roses where sliding to the floor, petals littered the ground.

Suddenly I'm looking at a painting on the left wall, I feel the sting of a hard slap across my right cheek. I touch my face and slowly look back at my mother. She gasps and grabs her hand, carefully cradling it in the other. I see little tears in her eyes. She goes to speak but stops herself.

Closing her eye's she swallows, puts on a semi-firm face and speaks in a low voice.

"OUR planes leave in a few hours, and your going to be on it." her voice drops back into a military commanders voice "I will have your **car** _shipped_ to your uncles before you arrive." she gives a shuttered breath as she passes me, when she turns I see a small tear rolling down her cheek "You have about 4 hours to say your good-bye's so if you are, you should hurry up. I will be in my room packing"

I watch her leave and just stand there, slowly breathing in and out.

The broken glass and my stinging cheek being the only reminder she had been here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shutting my door I threw my bag into the closet and shut it, I grabbed the large metal wheel and gave it a hard spin. The door creaked lightly as it slid shut with an airy hiss, three metal bolts slid out and attached to the other door when they shut, locking out any chance of opening with out a pass code. Waving my hands over my scanner the room glowed black and instantly the gravity shut off, I gently floated into the air. To the left was my ear piece, I carefully grabbed it and called Lucille. Almost instantly she answers.

"Girl!" She cries into the phone "Please don't tell me it's true!" I sighed.

"It is" I barely say, I hear a quiet sniffle.

"Can't you get out of it" she whispered, my heart broke at the sound of her voice. Lucille and I had been friends since the first day of pre-K and we had just hit grade 12 this year, being forced to move to Tokyo had to be the hardest things I have to do.

"I've tried bubbles" I sighed "But my mom is dead set on going and I don't know how to stop her."

"But feathers, you could come live with me!" She says "Yes I could ask my parents, we could move into the basement"

"Bubbles" I say tearing up but she wouldn't stop.

"No! We could use the pull up bed and watch movies every night, eat popcorn"

"Bubbles" I say louder but my voice cracked.

"It would be just like old times Ang, we could be like-"

"BUBBLES!" I cry, the tears rolled down my cheeks and floated around me. I heard her quiet gasp and some muffled sobs "You know I can't do that..." I whispered.

I was met with more sniffles and the soft jingle of a bell, it pulled at my heart. The bell was attached to the bear I had won for her in the second grade carnival. It was meant as a half-heart'd gift but Sarah had never let it go, now it sits on her bed every night. The one she brought me was tied to my desk, it keeps it from accidentally floating out of the window if I left it open. I turned on the gravity and landed softly on my bed with a bounce, getting up I unlock my closet and throw my bag on my bed. Angrily I throw my clothes into it.

"It's not fair" she whispers.

"I know!" I angrily growl into the earpiece. "Why the hell do I have to leave my home, to go live with my stupid uncle. Like you've seen the video's Bubble's, I don't want to be know for someone like that. And it for a freaking year, like oh my god!" I tried to stop but it kept coming out like word vomit "Like he has no Idea how to live with me, he doesn't have kids. Pepper and him only got married last year! His house is nothing like ours, I'm practically locked in a house of electricity!" I was starting to hyperventilate and I burst into tears "THE ENTIRE WORLD will be watching me, what if I have an episode bubbles! I can't control myself, I need you bubbles! I can't handle this by myself!" I heard her instantly stand up, and her hand slam down on a table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH FEATHERS" she half yells into the phone, I stop crying "YOU ARE A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMEN!ONE I KNOW AND LOVE VERY MUCH! The friend I know wouldn't fall down when the world gets tough. The feathers I know would kick it in the balls if it tried to knock her down." I wiped away my tears, because I knew she was right "My best friend is the strongest woman I know. You are stronger than your powers, I know you are. Because you control them, they don't control you! and you know that... so stop acting like your five and GROW UP!" I was done crying and I stood up and was looking in my mirror, she was always right. "Your better than this" she whispers, I smile and thank her.

"I'll be over in a few minutes" I say with an inhale and hang up.

Collecting myself I stood up and finished packing, When I was done I had 2 big suitcases and 3 duffel-bags. I walked over to the top of the stairs and tossed them to the bottom, a loud thump, thump, thump, thump was heard though the house. With a smile I turned back to my room and changed out of my baggy T-shirt and sweats. I slid on black skinny jeans, a red one shoulder tummy shirt and some knee-high black boots. I pulled my hair out of its scrunchy and let its loose brown curls fall around my shoulders, quickly fixing my make-up I looked in the mirror and smiled... yep, still got it.

Placing my make-up cases and loose clothes outside my door I reached for my keys, with a little shove I slid open my bedroom window and climbed onto the ledge. I looked down at the 3 stories facing back up at me, with a smirk I jumped. Doing three loose front flips I barely landed on one hand before quickly dropping into a somersault, the momentum throwing me right back on my feet. I lightly fixed my hair and wiped off my jeans, I glanced back at my window and closed my hand. The glass slowly moved back into place as I walked to my car, sliding into my seat I started my car.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and watched as my mother slowly packed, touching my cheek I swallowed and slowly drove out of the drive way to bubbles.

Okay, chapter one. Yeah I guess I didn't like where I started the story. Any idea's on what Danny should be doing at this time? let me know? peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	2. You will be missed

Okay sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Here's Ch. 2

(Luke's p.o.v)

The entire room was in havoc, I brought my hand up to my face to block some pieces of trashed robot flying through the air. We were in the middle of a very intense training exorcise and Ava's consent talking was proving more distracting than helpful.

"How about that cute girl from history class, I know she's checking you out?" Ava yells over the noise

I glance to see my female teammate flip over a giant robot and slice it in four pieces. Her body was encased in a skin tight white spandex suit, which also proved to be a great distraction. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead focused on the task at hand. She has spent the entire month trying to get Danny to go out with girls but for far the challenge has proved harder than expected.

"My friend your journey is of wasted efforts" He smashed his fist through a robots head and quickly side kicked a robot sneaking up on her "I am really in no need of Romantic relationships" Danny yells back.

She glances at him, her shoulders rising slightly with each breathe. She jumps into the air, flips off his shoulders and does a quick spin attack at an un-expecting robot. A huge explosion echoes around the room.

"How about Emily, that girl form my trig class?" she yells again.

I shake my head with a smirk. I wasn't sure if she heard him or was just choosing to ignore it.

"Ava, my friend. I really do not need-" He does a hard spin kick to knock back a robot and threw a piece of broken robot at me "A date"

The piece flies by my head before lodging in the face of another robot which promptly causes it to explode. I cover the left side of my face lightly with a fist and send Danny a thank-you smirk. Ava flipped across the room and lands gracefully in front of Danny; she uses her thumbs and pulls off her mask.

"You know, I think I understand it now" she uses her fingers to fix her slightly tangled hair "You don't have to lie to us. We won't judge you" she says, her words were a bit quieter due to the fact that we were all panting

"I beg your pardon?" Danny asks confused, Ava smiles softly and places a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're gay... Danny I have no problem finding some nice guys for you"

Danny pulls off his mask and sends her a small smile. I explode into laughter along with everyone else but that was quickly silenced by a death glare from a very pissed off female. The loud beeping tells us that the next wave of robots is about to come in.

"Thank-you my friend, but I assure you I am very well attracted to the opposite gender. I just have no interest in relationships at the present time." he says calmly and ties his mask to his belt.

Ava cocks her head to the side, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. Neither of them noticing a robot flying at them, I jump across the room, curl my hand into a fist and rip off the head of the robot. Both of my teammates jump in surprise as I land beside them with a semi-loud boom.

"Ava" I laugh and crush the robots head in my hand "Trust me, he's straight." I add with an eye roll.

Suddenly a robot appears behind Ava, webs wrap around her body and suddenly she's gone. Danny uses his iron fist to smash it to pieces. I glance up to see Ava in Peter's arms as he swings around the room.

"Babe, lets focus on the mission okay?" His voice echoes through the room. The sound of webs shoot through the air and Peter and Ava rejoin the circle, he shoots webs at two robots and smashes them into the far wall. He calmly glances at Ava as they explode "You can find Danny a date after the life-threatening robots are destroyed okay?"

'I'm multi-tasking!" Ava smirks loudly; she glances up before back flipping onto peters shoulders. She shoots herself into the air and flips onto the back of a flying robot. Ava uses the robot to blow up the other 5 coming our way before ripping off its head and calmly landing beside us again. I smirk as it flies into the wall and explodes "I'm good at that remember?" she says smugly as she places the head in Peter's hands.

Ava walks off the training ground, her hips shaking form side to side as she walks. Peter rolls his eyes with a smile before sending Danny a shrug.

"Sorry man, I guess you're out of luck" he smirks.

Ava has been on this love sick rampage ever sense she and Peter got together two months ago. Ava says "Everyone needs to feel as happy as they are." Danny jumps into the air, grabs the last robot and with a spin smashes it into the ground.

"Thank-you my friend but I think I'll survive" Danny says

Sam snorts loudly and pats him on the shoulder as we head out.

(Danny's p.o.v)

I sigh loudly as I stand under the hot water, the heat easing my tired muscles. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated Ava going to all the trouble of finding me a date but it was pointless. I would be leaving back to K'un-Lun in less than a year. I sighed quietly and listened to the other showers.

Sam and Peter where talking about a science project due next Thursday and there was no doubt that Luke was thinking about his girl-friend Marley Peterson.

Sam Sometimes chatted about this girl Olivia Johnson, she was a girl Ava has been pushing him too. It is quite funny though, Sam has a very shy personality even if he will ever admit it and Olivia won't make the first move. So it's come down to a bet when Sam will come up with the courage to ask her out.

The room was filled with steam and it reminded me so much of home. The early morning sun that milted the snow just enough to make fog from the volcano. How many hours I would waste just sitting in the lair of the dragon I slayed, just basking in the heat. Just standing here I'm reminded of the memories of that day.

I had left the shower room 20 minutes ago. The walk to my room was quiet. Getting dressed was quiet. And here I was quietly drying my hair with a towel.

~knock knock~

I glanced at the door.

"Danny?" Peter's voice echoes through the door "Are you in?"

I smile and stand up, pressing the button the metal door slides open and I see Peter standing there in shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Hello my friend" I smile, he smirks back,

Peter leans awkwardly against the door frame.

"Can I come in?" he asks after a minute

I blush a bit a my stupidity and cough twice

"Yes, of course. Sorry" I move aside and let him in

"Hey I just wanted to make you sure you were okay" I had brought my towel back to head and was gently drying my hair.

"About what" I ask calmly

"About ava doing this to you" he says, I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh yes. It's a bit annoying but it's nothing I cannot handle and I appreciate the gesture of her compassion."

"Okay..." I notice his stiff shoulders and send him a small glance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I just want to say that she does have a point" he adds with a small cough.

"About what?" I ask and watch as his face turns a light shade of red.

"About... you know..." it darkens "Like I know it's not easy to admit but we really are fine with it if you are...?" his eyes widen and his hands shoot in front of his chest "Like you don't have to tell me but I won't say anything, I swear!"

I chuckle at his shyness and gently drape the wet towel over my shoulders. My hands cling to the ends as I send him a smile and a small head shake.

"My friend, I thank-you for your concern but I assure you I am straight." I say and grip his shoulder lightly "Thank-you for the thought though. It pleases me that you care so much" Peter smiles awkwardly and turns to leave.

"Oh hey" I look at him "About Ava, I'm not sure it would work but if you want... I can see if she would stop"

I smile at him

"Thank-you my friend but I think that would be a losing battle."

Peter opens the door but pauses.

"Danny" I glance at him

"Yes" he glance at the floor before giving it a gentle kick.

'...If you don't mind my asking..." he glances up at me "Why do you not want to go out?" now it my turn to smile at the floor "Like I'm not trying to become Ava" he adds quickly "I'm just curios"

"No, it's alright. It is a fair question" I sigh and glance out the window for a second "They are all lovely girls Peter..." My hand incisively rubs the pendant-hidden under the flesh of my skin- on my left upper shoulder "There was only one girl for me..." I give peter a small smile.

(Angel's p.o.v)

"She did what?!" bubbles yells, I cringe a bit at her loudness.

I roll my eyes at her and stick a finger in my now ringing ear. I let out a low groan before I glanced up at the open road and see two red cars in front of me, Bubbles had be head resting on her hand and her elbow resting on the window frame. Increasing my speed I threw a hard right and drifted around two cars before cutting off a third- coming in the opposite direction- and speeding down the now empty high-way in front of me. She drags a hand down her face before turning in her seat to face me, her legs where tucked in front of her and her back was leaning against the door.

"She hit me bubbles, what's so hard fucking to understand about that?" I ask, bubbles rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I understand jerkasaurus" she says, I smirk at her inability to swear "I'm just _saying_ I can't see your mother doing something like that..." she trails off.

I sigh and tuck some of my loose hair behind my ear.

"Well... in all truths I kind of deserved it but yeah, I never thought she'd do this either." bubbles reaches over and gently grips my arm.

"Well this hasn't been easy for both of you" she says and I glance at the sky as I will myself not to cry "Losing someone you love is never easy feathers, I've lost my fair share of people to know that"

"Yeah well that doesn't mean sh has to bitch out on me and leave the god damn country!" I growl "I understand this is hard for her but why doesn't she talk to me about it then?" I roll my eyes "Do you know she hasn't said a word to me about the accident, she just looks at me like its my fault! Like I took _EVERYTHING_ that was special away from her!" I grip the steering wheel tighter "Its not like she's the only one that fucking lost somebody bubbles, its not like she's the only one that's hurting right now!"

I throw a hard left and drift around a semi; I glance up at an incoming car and increase speed. Bubble calmly glances at her nails- her head was resting against a fluffy pink pillow- and I can't help but smile, I wait to the car is three seconds from hitting us before throwing a hard right to swerve back into my lane and in front of the semi. The loud horn sounds from behind me and I switch gears and increase speed as bubbles sticks her middle finger out the top of the sun roof. I push the speed to 210 and watch as the semi vanished from my mirror.

"So, why can't you live with your brother?" bubbles asks after a while, I glance at her for a second before rolling my eyes.

"Because Carson's being a dick and won't let me" I growl.

Carson was my adopted older brother. His mother was a teen mother and couldn't look after him so she left him on my parents door step. My parents-not thinking they could have kids- opened their arms to him. He graduated high-school 5 years ago and has been traveling the world. Three years later-while in Texas- he met the "love of his life" his very annoyance, very demanding girlfriend Chelsea. Oh yeah and she hates my guts in i haven't mentioned that! They have a house in California now and **_Chelsea _**is apparently three months pregnant-gag me!- and demanding a **big, glorious, wedding**! -which I'm SO not going too!- so he's saving up money.

"Would you really want to though" she smirks after a second "They've probably have _use_d the entire house by now"

I let out a gagging sound before sending her a "Are you kidding me" look

"Okay! TMI TMI! Gross bubbles!" I yell and shut my eyes, bubbles just laughs loudly and leans back in her seat.

The car falls into a comfortable silence as I time to time swerve through cars. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, with crystal white clouds. The sun was warm and the music was loud.

(Flash-back)

I stopped in front of the iron gates, a frown hand slid its way onto my lips and didn't want to let go. I glanced at the guard, he gave me a once over before he sent me a nod. Seconds after the large heavy gates slid open, the old metal wheels creaking as the moved across the ground. I slowly drove down the dirt road. Row after row of tombstones littered the ground. Each one with the own design, remembering a fallen loved one. I gently turned left and stopped at the entrance of our private yard. I was too lazy to actually grab the card so instead I just flicked my hand in front of the scanner and the light turned green. Seconds after the gates slid open, ours were new so they didn't squeak but it felt like a knife had been plunged into my heart and was being dragged across as it moved.

I drove in and tapped the front of the steering wheel, the car gave a low hum and shut off. for once I was left with absolute silence. A few feet away I glanced at the large tomb stone, it was a large stone statue of an angel holding a plague. I read the inscription and this time I could not stop the tears from rolling down my face. Bubbles un-does her seat belt then mine and pulls my into her lap. Her voice drops to a low hushed tones and she rocks me back and forth.

"Shh, just let it all out. Just let it all out..."

Jonathan Edward Anthony Stark  
>Loving father, brother and hero.<br>You will be missed  
>1968-1998<p>

Read and review People! Peace

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
